Secret Phantom
by Violet Rose In The Dark
Summary: Christine just got to Paris to make a new start. Will she be able to do so and live a normal life or will something much greater happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! Before letting you read this chapter(if anyone is reading) I just wanted to tell you a little bit about why I'm writing this story. First of all, I love the Phantom of the Opera, I think it's an amazing story. So I decided I wanted to try and write a different story inspired by the characters. I want to be a writer so I wanted to try and create something to see if I can actually be good at it. I don't really know where this story is going or if anyone will like it but I'm going to do my best to create something good so I really hope the people that read this story like it :)**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **SECRET PHANTOM**

It was really cold outside. Summer had come and gone and now Winter was taking making its way. Fall was always such a beautiful time of year and I would've been paying more attention to how beautiful my surroundings were if it wasn't for the fact I was completely lost. I was supposed to meet with my friend Meg at a coffee shop. I tried finding my way there but after a whole hour I knew I wasn't going to.

As I kept walking while trying one last time to figure out what I'd done wrong I saw an abandoned building. And then I realized it was an opera house. I grew confused. I didn't know there had been an opera house around these parts but then again I had never been here before. This was my first time in Europe. My father had passed away when I was ten and his friend, Madame Giry, had taken me in. She had thought it was a good idea for me to come here and finally familiarize myself with my roots. She said it'd be nice to make a new start somewhere else and so far I was agreeing with her. Everything was so new here. Paris was beautiful.

And this Opera house had me even more fascinated with this place. Opera had been one of my passions since I was a child. My father had taught me how to sing and since then opera had been my one comfort. I looked around and saw no one. This place was really abandoned. I walked up the steps and knocked on the door.

Christine, why would you knock? It's abandoned, remember? I told myself.

I looked around one more time to see if there was anyone around and when I saw no one I tried to open the door but it didn't open which was kind of expected. Disappointed I started walking away but then I remembered how I had a hair pin in my purse. I dug through my stuff and finally found it. When I was a child I used to always be curious about what was behind a locked door and I'd mastered the skill of breaking in. I tried for a few seconds before I was finally able to unlock the door. I smiled to myself and pushed the door.

It was really dark inside but there was a ray of light coming in through the blocked window making me able to see what was in the room. Everything seemed really dusty. I took a few steps and took in my surroundings. Even though everything seemed so dark it was somehow beautiful. I had never seen an opera before and even though this place was abandoned it didn't stop being fascinating. I walked around the room and saw so many things laying around. Paints, mirrors, broken glass. I wondered how long this place had been like this. I sighed. It was such a shame a place like this was abandoned. I turned around and decided to get on my way. I had to find that coffee shop somehow. But before I could make my way through the door I heard a voice and when I turned around and gasped at what I saw everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

 **MYSTERIOUS FACE**

Christine, Christine, are you ok?!" I heard someone yell.

I opened my eyes and saw Meg. I

tried to sit up but I couldn't.

"Just lay down for now dear," Madame Giry said.

"What happened?" I asked in confusion.

"We found you outside the opera house like this, we were so worried. What happened?" Meg asked.

"I don't know..." I truly didn't know.

But then I remembered. His face, that mask.

"There's someone in the opera house," I whispered.

"What are you talking about silly? No one is there, that place is completely abandoned," Madame Giry said.

"Not for long, they're planning to open it again. Some renovation I imagine," the police man next to Madame Giry explained.

"Well, either way, no one could be there right now. Come on Christine, let's get you home."

Madame Giry helped me get up and we started walking.

I looked back one more time before we left. The face I had seen, the mask, it had to be real. I know it wasn't my imagination. It couldn't be.

 **Hi there again! Sorry this is such a short chapter but I was really excited about posting more and see where this story could go. It'd be great if I knew what you guys think. Are you liking it so far? Do you like short or longer chapters? I really want to know what you think so comment away :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

 **THE DRAWING**

I hadn't been able to stop thinking about that face. So beautiful, so perfect and yet half of it covered by a mask. Why was he hiding behind a mask? And who was he? The opera house was abandoned, what was he doing in there? Before everything went black I felt his hand on my arm and it felt like nothing I'd ever felt before. Could I have imagined all this? I hope I wasn't because if I had that would mean he isn't real.

"Christine, dinner is ready" I heard Madame Giry say from outside the room.

"Coming" I got up from my bed and put away the sketch book where I'd drawn his face. I didn't want to forget that face and that's why I decided to draw it. Sometimes when the days keep going by you don't remember something as vividly as how it was and I didn't want that to happen with him.

I went to the dining room and sat down at the table. Meg came and sat down next to me.

"So, how was your day, girls?" Madame Giry asked.

"It was alright, I don't think the garden is coming along very nicely though," Meg mentioned.

"Why's that?" Madame Giry asked.

"Well, I don't think I'm very good at gardening," Meg said.

"Well, you just keep trying and it'll come along. What about you, Christine? How was your day?" Madame Giry asked.

"It was good," I said.

"How are you girls liking Paris so far?" Madame Giry asked after a few minutes.

"It's so nice, I really like it here!" Meg said excitedly.

"Yeah, it's really nice here" I tried to hide the smile that appeared on my face from thinking about him.

After dinner we all went to bed. But even after two hours I still wasn't asleep. I couldn't stop thinking about him. I had to see him again.

 **Hi! So I was feeling really inspired about this story so I decided to post another chapter. I didn't imagine I was going to be posting this often but I like posting what I have in my mind right away instead of waiting to write a longer chapter. I really want to know what you guys think so comments are really appreciated. Bye for now :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

 **RENOVATIONS**

The next morning I woke up early. I didn't want to waste any time. I got ready and went downstairs.

"Good morning Christine," Madame Giry said.

"Good morning," I said back.

"Why are you awake so early?" She asked while cooking breakfast.

"Well, I wanted to go into town and get some stuff" I lied as best as I could.

"Meg and I can go with you after breakfast if you'll wait," she offered.

"No, that's fine. It probably won't take me long anyway" That's it, If I didn't find anything.

"Ok, just be careful. We just got here 2 weeks ago and you know your sense of direction isn't at its best" She tried to hide a smile.

"I know, I know, you don't have to make fun of me. I'll be back later"

Once I got out of the house I tried to walk as fast as I could. Hopefully he was still there.

When I got there something seemed different though. The opera house didn't look abandoned anymore. Actually there were a lot of people going in and out. I got closer and saw what was going in. The renovation was taking place. Maybe it was too late.

"Excuse me, Mademoiselle, can I help you with something?" A man asked.

"No, I'm fine. How long have the renovations been going by the way?" I asked curious.

"Just 3 days, we're just getting started," he said.

"Is it going to to be open to the public again?" I asked.

"Yes, when the renovations are done" Someone gave him a paper and he signed it.

"When might that be?" I asked, hoping it was going to be soon.

"I couldn't give you an exact date but they really want to open the opera house as soon as possible so about a month or two."

A month or two? That was going to be an eternity. I'd never be able to see him again.

"Ok thanks," I said in disappointment.

"You're welcome, have a nice day"

I don't think that was going to be possible. Maybe it was just my imagination after all. A man with a mask? How absurd.

 **Hey there again! Hopefully you're liking the story so far. It'd be awesome if I knew what you guys think so please don't forget to leave a review. It'd be greatly appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

 **ANGEL OF MUSIC**

It had been six months since getting to Paris. And it had only been three months since the opera house opened and they hired me as a ballerina.

Madame Giry had found out they were having auditions and she had told me about it. I decided to try out since the opera house fascinated me.

I got really excited when they told me I had passed. From then on I had been staying each weekend there to practice. The teacher was really strict.

Even though I was away from home on the weekends I didn't mind. Because every night I stayed there I had an amazing dream. I'd dream the man that I once thought I saw in the opera house would visit me and sing songs in my head.

He had a beautiful voice, so much so that I started calling him the angel of music. I'd try to stay awake so that I could see him but my eyes would always give in and I'd fall asleep. There, in a deep sleep, I'd hear his voice singing to me.

I didn't know if it was a dream or a reality. All I knew was that I never wanted to stop having those dreams. It was night already and I'd gotten ready for bed. It was a weekend so I was staying at the opera house. Before going to bed I tried something I'd never done before and I said, "Please, angel of music, don't hide anymore".

Then I went to bed and when I was about to fall asleep I heard something.

 **Hi! I hadn't posted anything in a few days so I decided to post what I'd written so far. At first I didn't know where this story was going but now I have a more concrete idea. Hopefully you are liking the story so far. I want to know if you guys want me to keep writing this story and if you like it. Please leave a review telling me what you think, it only takes a few minutes and a writer always feels good when something that they've created receives feedback. I know that I'd feel really happy :D So please leave a review and I hope you liked this chapter because I really enjoyed writing it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

 **PHANTOM OF THE OPERA**

I looked around to see what that noise was but I didn't see anything. As I went to lay back down though, I heard a louder noise and I saw something in the mirror. I squinted my eyes trying to see what it was and then I saw him. I gasped. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. It was him, the man with the mask.

"Come with me my angel of music

I've watched from afar for too long

Look at your angel of music

And never turn back"

He came to me and reached his hand out. I looked down and saw how it was covered in a black leather glove. Then I looked up and saw his masked face. It felt like he was looking right through me. His eyes, his lips, his whole face, or at least the half that I could see, looked so intense. He scared me, but not in the way someone gets scared when they see a ghost. It was more like when you don't want to embarrass yourself in front of someone.

He intimidated me with his serious demeanor and how handsome he was. I placed my hand upon his and once I did he grasped it strongly but gently. Like he was never going to let go. He guided me out of the bed and through the mirror. He led me through a dark corridor. It was like I was dreaming. How could any of this be possible?

He kept looking back at me every once in a while and every time he did my heart felt like it was going to jump out of my chest. After a while I couldn't look directly into his eyes anymore. It was too intimidating. By that point we had already exited the corridor and ended in front of a lake.

His hand guided me to the boat in front of us and he didn't let go until I had sat down. He got in as well and directed us through a foggy path. At that moment I didn't know what to think. What was this place? Did anyone else knew about it?

All the questions going through my head were interrupted as I heard a gate open. Where we were now looked like a cave but there were candle lights all around us and many other things. He got off the boat and offered me his hand. I took it and as I was getting out of the boat I grabbed his arm. I was right there in front of him. Finally after all this time. He looked at me and asked, "Why did you come with me?"

 **Hello! So I really liked how this chapter turned out and I'm really excited where the story is going. I got my first review a few days ago which is really exciting. Reviews make me really happy so please leave reviews :D It's really exciting to know what you guys think and to hear from people that are reading this story. So the review was left by trrmo77 and I was asked if this story was set in modern day. To be honest, I still don't know. Like I said at the beginning I didn't know where this story was exactly going and now I have a better idea but I still haven't decided what time it's set in. That's why I haven't given any clues about what year might be like for example Christine using an iPhone :p I don't know if I'll decide soon or I'll let you guys decide for yourself. But I'll let you know when I post the next chapter. If you have any other questions leave a review and I'll answer them when I post the next chapter. I hope you guys liked this chapter, see you soon :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7  
**

 **CHRISTINE AND ERIK**

I froze. I didn't know what to say. I mean, I did know but how could I tell him that I had come because of him? That I felt such a strong connection towards him that I didn't have a second thought about following him here.

"I..." That's the only word that came out of my mouth. Not the smartest thing I've said for sure.

He got even closer and looked straight into my eyes. I had never felt so weak. It was like he had me under his control and even if I tried to fight it I couldn't. He placed his hands on my arms and said, "Yes..."

He smiled at me and I felt like I was going to faint.

"I don't know..." I lied.

"I think you do know" His hands went down my arms and I trembled under his touch.

"I wanted to see you," I said with almost no breath.

"Why?" He asked.

"I saw you before at the opera house. And every night when I went to sleep. I wanted to know who you were,"I said.

"You really want to know?" He asked me curious.

"Yes," I insisted.

"Maybe you don't know the implications of that," he said.

"I don't care about the implications, all I care about is..." I stopped myself before I could say anything else. He looked at me with curious eyes.

"What were you going to say?" He asked.

"Nothing" I tried to hide what I was going to say.

He took my hand and grasped it tightly.

"Don't lie to me Christine, I'll always be able to tell when you're not being honest," he said.

I gulped.

"You..."

He looked at me surprised. He looked away and walked towards his piano. He started playing the song I had heard many time in my dreams. And I couldn't stop myself from singing.

 ** _*In sleep he sang to me_**

 ** _In dreams he came_**

 ** _That voice which calls to me and speaks my name_**

 ** _And do I dream again for now I find_**

 ** _The phantom of the opera is here_**

 ** _Inside my mind*_**

 ** _**Sing once again with me_**

 ** _Our strange duet_**

 ** _My power over you grows stronger yet_**

 ** _And though you turn from me to glance behind_**

 ** _The phantom of the opera is there_**

 ** _Inside your mind**_**

 ** _Your/my spirit and my/your voice in one combined_**

 ** _The phantom of the opera is there/here_**

 ** _Inside my/your mind_**

 ** _**In all your fantasies, you always knew that man and mystery**_**

 ** _*Were both in you*_**

 ** _And in this labyrinth_**

 ** _Where night is blind_**

 ** _The Phantom of the Opera is is there/here_**

 ** _Inside my/your mind_**

He got off the piano, walked towards me and grabbed me by the arms. Our bodies were so close in that instant. My body was shaking just from feeling his hands on me. He got even closer, his face just inches away from mine. He looked at me, as if he was trying to figure out what I was thinking. I couldn't stop looking at his eyes. I was trying to at least control my breathing but it wasn't working. I'm sure he could tell how he was making me feel because I could tell how I was making him feel, too. Even though he still had the same serious demeanor, now he seemed more intense than ever. His eyes were burning right through me and his body was shaking, too, but he looked like he was trying to control it. How could I make a man like him shake? I couldn't understand it but it filled me with joy.

His lips got closer and closer by the second and when they were finally a mere inch away he finally closed the gap and kissed me.

I could try to describe the kiss a million times and yet I wouldn't be able to. All I could say was that it was the most amazing thing I'd ever experienced. His lips were soft and warm. And the passion I felt coming from him when he kissed me melted me away completely.

He moved his lips against mine softly and yet aggressively. He placed his hands on my lower back and pulled me against him with such force it made me gasp. Our lips parted for a second but he didn't waste any time in kissing me again. I put my hands on his shoulders and grabbed on trying to not float away from all the feelings going through me. He pulled me even closer until there was no space between us and our bodies were pressed again each other. If I was shaking before, now it felt like my body was an earthquake. I could feel his body vibrating again mine, too, but he was keeping control. Once in a while he would let out a deep moan and it excited me even more.

After a few seconds he stopped kissing me. He looked at me and I felt like I was just going to melt away once more. His gaze was so intense. I strengthened my grip on his shoulders trying to keep some kind of control over myself. Not that it was really possible.

"Christine," he whispered and stroked my face. After a few seconds he kissed me again. Giving me more pleasure that I could've ever imagined. His hands on my lower back once more pushing me against him and my hands still on his shoulders, making the effort to not slip away. I had never been happier and there was no other place where I wanted to be.

 **Hi! I hope you liked this chapter! Writing it was really exciting because I was really looking forward to writing about Christine and Erik's first kiss. I mentioned last time I was going to let you know what period of time this story was set in but I still haven't decided :/ Right now I feel like it's better this way and I don't want to change how this story is going just because I forced myself to pick a period of time. I also wanted to say thank you to PhantomFan01 for the awesome reviews. They made me really happy :D Don't forget to leave a review telling me what you guys think, I'd love to hear more from all of you and I hope you're liking where the story is going. See you soon :-)**

 ***= Christine**

 ****= Erik**

 **No *= Christine & Erik**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

 **REPERCUSSIONS**

His lips pulled away from mine and I kept my eyes closed. I was too afraid to open them. Afraid this was all a dream like I had thought in the past. Afraid of how nervous I was. How nervous he made me.

"Christine," I heard him say.

"Yes...," I said.

After that there was just silent. I could feel his breath on my lips and his body shaking.

I opened my eyes and I saw him. I had always thought of him as a serious man, or phantom, his mouth always set in a straight line and his stare always penetrating. But now he looked so vulnerable. Had I made him feel this way? How could I, a plain girl, make a man such like him vulnerable? He was looking down and I saw a tear go down his cheek.

I couldn't help but touching his cheek and wiping the tear away. He looked up at me and I froze. The way he was staring, it was like he wanted to say something but he wouldn't.

But I wanted to know, I wanted to know everything about him. And that's why I wanted to take off his mask, to see him completely. I raised my hand and when I tried to take it off he stopped me.

"You do not want to do that," he said in a harsh voice while grabbing my wrist tightly. I held my breath.

"It's better if I take you back now." And then my heart sank. I had wanted so bad to see his face that I hadn't thought of what could happen. What if he never showed himself to me again? It had been months before he did. Maybe he'd never show up at all. I wanted to ask him to please not stop letting me see him but I stopped myself. I couldn't jeopardize things any further. He took me back the same way he had led me here. When we got to the mirror in my room he opened it for me and before he closed it behind him I couldn't help but ask him, "Will I see you again?"

"I have to go," he said and closed the mirror.

I stared at mirror with horror and after a few seconds I tried to open it but I couldn't.

I leaned my forehead against it and closed my eyes. Was he really gone just like that? No, he couldn't be. My heart would break into a million pieces if my angel left me. It had been just a few months but he had become so important to me. He had made me happy again with his beautiful voice. I didn't remember how it was to be happy until I found him.

 _ **Please angel of music**_  
 _ **Show yourself to me once more**_  
 _ **Sing again angel of music**_  
 _ **Until my fears hunt me no more**_

I sang to him in hopes he'd listen. I cried myself to bed that night.

The next morning I left the opera house to go home. But it was as if I had never left for all my thoughts were about the opera and the man hiding below it. Sometimes I didn't know how to feel. I felt such happiness when I remembered our kiss, my first kiss. But then I remembered how he could be gone and it hurt me deeply. Madame Giry asked me several times if I was alright and I responded yes even if I wasn't. Meg asked me, too, and my response was the same. I wished I could tell someone about this but how could I? They'd think I'm crazy.

After five long days I was back at the opera house. The day I got there I couldn't wait for the night to come so that I could see him again. I got ready for bed that night and sat on the bed. I looked at the mirror and saw my reflection. I tried to fix my hair and then I felt embarrassed. What if he was looking? He made me so nervous even when he wasn't in the same room. Even if he wasn't at the other side of that mirror I thought with sadness.

I sat there for hours waiting for him but he never showed. And the next night, he didn't show up once more. By the third night, I was filled with worry and sorrow. I stood in front of the mirror and in hopes he was on the other side I sang.

 _ **Once again I beg you my angel**_  
 _ **Please sing to me once more**_  
 _ **If your desire is to be hidden**_  
 _ **I shall take what I can get**_

The mirror remained still and all I could see was my sad reflection.

 **Hi guys! I just want to say writing this story is so amazing for me because I love writing and I hadn't been this passionate about something in a while. I had a huge writer's block but when I read the reviews I had received so far it made me keep going and that's why I was able to write this chapter. So please if you get the chance, review! I feel so amazing when I get a review, it brightens my day in a way you could never imagine. Plus I get to know what you think about the story and that's awesome, too :) So let me know what your thoughts are and hopefully I'll be able to write a new chapter soon :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

 **HIS ANGEL**

 **Erik's POV**

I stood in front of a mirror. A mirror where I had stood before many times, the only contact I had to all that mattered to me. Where I hid so that I could see without being seen. I had hid for many years now, in different ways if I must say. I had been trying to hide from people when I was younger so they wouldn't try to make money out of my unfortunate fate. When I grew older it was a mask, something that kept people from seeing what laid behind it. And then this mirror. Way to progress in life I thought to myself sarcastically. In my defense I had never done this before but then again I do not think there were many places with this kind of mirror so my defense was not a really good one. Let me better explain myself, in my defense, there was a reason why I would hide behind this mirror and that reason was someone named Christine. I had first seen her when she entered the opera house.

This was a time when I didn't have to hide from the world under the opera house but then it all changed. I was unbelievably mad when I first found out about the renovations. Who did these people thought they were to invade my place? I had been trying to come up with a plan to put a stop to it but I wasn't lucky. One of those days when I was trying to figure out what to do was when my Christine entered the opera house, that event would be considered the best thing that ever happened to me. At first I thought it was an intruder and that is why I covered her face with a rag that contained chloroform but when she fell into my arms completely asleep and I saw her my world changed. She was an angel. I stared at her, laying in my arms, until I heard someone coming in. I gently placed her body on the floor and hid.

People were worried about her it seemed. It seemed like it could be his mother and sister but I wasn't sure. All I knew was that I had been hypnotized by her beauty and innocent face. That night I paced around the opera house trying to figure out how I could see her again. I didn't know where she lived, my tracking skills were not that good, at least not yet anyway. She and her possible family looked really well dressed so I assumed they must be rich or middle class at least. I pondered over this for a few nights and then I decided I couldn't take it anymore. I decided to look for her, that girl they called Christine. That angel who had enchanted me even though we had never spoken. I left the opera house at night since it was easier that way. There weren't as many people and I could hide more easily. I looked through a few neighborhoods and several windows that night but I didn't see her. I went back to the opera house and decided to get rid of any thoughts of her. I was not a boy, I was a man, so I had to act as such. And following a girl around isn't exactly the definition of a man, at least it didn't sound like it would be.

I sat down on my piano and started playing and then I couldn't help but to think about her. Her eyes, her hair, her smell, her beauty, everything about her invited me in. And just like that my resolve of not looking for her was gone. The next night I went to search for her, I looked through many windows just like the other night but I started to lose hope when many hours had passed. I could never find her this way, maybe someone lucky would succeed but the world hadn't been kind to me so far so why would it be any different now?

I jumped to the next window so that I could get down where no one could see me and that's when I saw her. She was sitting on her bed with a pencil and a notebook on her hand. She seemed really focused on what she was doing. I smiled. She was the most beautiful creature I'd ever seen. And now that I saw her, in another state other than sleeping, she captivated me even more. The way her brows furrowed when she concentrated or how she bit her lip when she seemed deep in thought.

What was happening to me? I thought to myself. She was just a girl and I was sure I was much older than her. But yet I couldn't help to adore her. I looked at her one more time before leaving. That night I couldn't stop thinking about her. So I drew picture after picture of her and every time I saw her face it made me smile. This was all new to me but I did know something for sure, I hadn't felt this happiness ever in my entire life. She was everything. Everything I had been looking for. My muse, an angel sent to this earth to bring me happiness.

I kept going to that window every night and every time I would stay longer. Until one day she wasn't there anymore. I looked through every window and no one was there. That's when I got to the hard realization that maybe she was gone. The only reason that I had felt alive for was gone. I felt the pain go through all my body. Of course she was gone. How could I have anything that made me happy? The world wasn't kind, it was cruel.

"Damn you," I yelled, not caring if someone heard me. I jumped and landed on my feet. I walked angrily to the opera house, knowing I'd never be happy because I was a monster.

 **Hello there! I hope you liked this chapter. Thank you to anyone who's reading this story. It'd make me really happy if I could make one person feel the same way I feel when I read a story I like. I hope you liked Erik's point of view and if you did let me know by leaving a review! Nothing would make me happier than knowing what you guys think. I think I'll be updating soon but it's not set in stone, either way see you soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10  
**

 **HIS ANGEL: PART II**

 **Erik's POV**

I got home that night, if that could be called a home, and took my rage out on everything and anything. I didn't know if I was more upset at me or the world. The world had been cruel but I should've known better.

This angel I had seen was gone and all my hope had been taken away. "Hope," I scoffed. I should've known better than to have hope.

I tried to submerge myself in my music but after ten minutes I'd had enough. I couldn't play, I wasn't inspired by anything. It seemed this girl had taken away my music with her. "Divine," I said sarcastically.

I decided to take a walk around the opera house, or tunnels, if I was being more precise. I put on my black cloak which I had taken off when I got here and went on my way.

Everything looked as it had last time but it was never a bad idea to check everything around here. I didn't want anyone to stumble upon my place, even though the likelihood of that happening was next to nothing. As I was almost ready to go back I heard a sound. I wasn't sure what it was so I tried to find where it was coming from. As I was trying to follow the sound I was taken aback. I found something I had never seen before. A glass door of the sorts. It wasn't exactly a door though because it didn't have a handle, it looked more like a mirror. But what sort of mirror was this, if that is what it was? I could barely see my reflection but I could see right through it. And on the other side there was a room. I kept looking through the glass trying to make sense of it and then I heard that sound again, more clearly now, but it wasn't just a sound, it was a voice. And a beautiful voice at that. The most beautiful voice I'd ever heard. I got closer to the glass and that's when I saw her. She passed right next to the glass and then sat on the bed in the room. It was her, my angel. I smiled, which I didn't do often, and almost collapsed of happiness just by seeing her.

What was she doing here? I thought she was gone but she wasn't. She was here and now she looked more like an angel than ever. I had found her beautiful before but now that I had heard her voice, she was much more than beautiful. She was perfection and so much more.

She was looking down at a paper and smiling. I wondered, what was making her so happy? But my thoughts were interrupted by her looking up. I froze on the spot. I had been so ecstatic at seeing her, I hadn't thought about she seeing me. She kept looking at the glass and then got up and stood right in front of it. I held my breath. And then she started fixing her hair, as if I wasn't there. What was this? Couldn't she see me? I put a hand on the glass and then realized she really couldn't see me at all.

My fear of being seen now gone, I got as close as I could to the glass. She was the complete opposite of me. I was a monster and she was complete beauty. This had been the closer I had been to her since that day I met her and yet it wasn't enough. She was right in front of me but at the same time she was worlds apart.

She walked away from the glass and got into bed. I watched her fall asleep and I didn't have the strength to walk away. So I sang to her even though she couldn't hear me. But as I kept singing I realized I might be wrong because a smile formed on her face and I wished with all my heart I was the reason.

And now as I stood here I didn't know what to do. Should I go to her or keep hiding in the shadows? That kiss had changed everything. My life, my existence, all for the better. And yet when she tried to take off my mask, the biggest fear overcame me. Terror crept through my body and I no longer felt happiness. I was scared to my bones of what could happen if she saw the other side of my face. Any reason she'd had to be attracted towards me would disappear and she would see me for what I really am, a monster. She would look at me with disgust like everyone else and I couldn't bear that. I couldn't take it if my angel, the one who held the key to my heart, looked at me that way.

She might want me to show myself to her now but I couldn't keep my face hidden forever and I was sure that when she saw it, all this would end and she'd be repulsed at having kissed me. I knew this all too well but still I wanted to go to her. It broke my heart seeing her like this.

But this was for the best. Even though that kiss had been everything to me, she wouldn't want to see me again once she saw my face. It was better if I just walked away, so that this memory could never be tainted and replaced by the look of disgust in her face. And with that thought in mind I walked away, my heart breaking as I heard her start to cry.

 **Hello there! I hope you're liking the chapters from Erik's point of view. As you probably realized by now, this is a retelling of what happened from Erik's point of view. It started and ended with Erik being in front of the mirror on the third night Christine asked him to come back. I had a lot of fun writing from his point of view and there could be more chapters like this but it's not a sure thing. This was a two part chapter so Erik's point of view is over for now. But if you want more chapters like this, leave a review letting me know :D Until next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

 **OPERA GHOST**

 **Flashback**

 _You alone can make my song take flight_

 _Help me make the music of the night_

I woke up to the sound of his voice.

"Are you really here Angel of Music?" I asked.

"Yes, I am," he answered.

"I can never tell if you are or not. Sometimes you won't even answer me. It'd be nice to hear you talk more often, even if you're not real," I said.

"Why are you so sure I'm not real?"

"Well, there's no such thing as angels living under an opera house."

"Good argument," he said after a while.

"I know, I wish it wasn't though."

"Why?"

"Because that means I'm right, and me being right means you're not real."

After a long silence he spoke again.

"What if I wasn't a dream? What if I was real?"

"Then I'd be the happiest person in the world," I answered sincerely.

"You promise?"

"I do."

"Goodnight Christine."

"Goodnight Angel."

 **Present**

I tried to focus on my dancing but I couldn't. It seemed like I couldn't focus on anything these days. My angel of music hadn't come back and I didn't know if he was going to. It had already been two weeks and there was no sign of him. It's like he'd never existed but I knew he had. I knew he was real and that's why it was so hard to forget him. It was hard forgetting there was someone so amazing in this world, someone I'd had and lost.

I hadn't just lost my angel of music, I'd also lost the man that haunted my dreams.

"Christine," I heard Meg call my name.

"Yes?" I answered, breaking away from my thoughts.

"What are you thinking about? You seem so distracted."

"I'm sorry Meg, I'm just tired," I lied. I wish I was able to tell her about him but I couldn't, she wouldn't believe me.

"Tired? How is that possible? All you seem to do lately is sleep," she snickered.

"Meg," Madame Giry said out loud.

"Sorry." I heard Meg say.

Madame Giry had become our new teacher and it'd been great except for the fact she was really strict. Especially with Meg and I. She was a great teacher though, unfortunately it was only a temporary situation. She was just filling in until our dance teacher felt better.

"So, are you going to tell me what's wrong with you?" Meg asked again for the twentieth time.

"Nothing is wrong."

"It doesn't seem like it."

I didn't reply.

"Well, if you won't tell me I won't tell you what I heard."

I didn't reply once again.

"Ok, fine, I'll tell you anyway. Did you know there is a ghost in this opera house?"

"A ghost?" I asked curious.

"I mean, not a ghost exactly, more like a phantom. They call him the phantom of the opera," she explained.

I stared at her confused.

"Where did you hear this?" I asked.

"Some girls told me."

A phantom, how absurd, I thought to myself.

"Meg, stop trying to distract your classmates and practice your posture instead," Madame Giry said to Meg and she looked down embarrassed.

I kept thinking about what Meg had said. Why would anyone spread such rumors? There were no ghosts here. If there was anything remotely close to it that was my angel but obviously he wasn't a ghost even though he'd disappeared just like one.

And then it hit me. Could my angel be the phantom of the opera? No, he couldn't be, no one else knew about him but me. At least that's what I thought.

But if it was true he was the phantom, then someone must know where he could be.

"Meg," I whispered.

"Yes?"

"So about the phantom..."

"What about it?"

"What else do you know about him?"

"Nothing else I guess."

"Do you know where he could be hiding?"

"Why are you asking?"

"Just curious"

"Well, they say he hides out at the tunnels of the opera. Always looking to strangle someone with his lasso."

"Really, Meg? The phantom strangles people?" No way that was true if the phantom was my angel.

"Hey, that's what they told me, don't shoot the messenger."

I rolled my eyes.

"So, if you wanted to find the tunnels, where would you go?

"I don't know exactly."

"You're not a very good source"

"Well, pardon me, if I don't know where to find ghosts," she said jokingly.

But after a few minutes she spoke again.

"Actually now that I remember, I've heard there's a door that leads to the tunnels. Maybe that's how you can find the phantom," Meg whispered. Then Madame Giry gave us a look and we didn't talk again for the remaining of the rehearsal.

That night, after I was sure everyone was asleep, I tried to look for the door Meg had told me about. While I was looking many questions kept racing through my mind. What if he didn't want to be found at all? What if he hadn't come see me because he had been disappointed with our kiss? What if he was already gone?

Finally after looking through many doors I found one that led to a staircase and I knew it was the right one. But as I kept going down the steps I grew more anxious, not because of all the unanswered questions, but because no matter how far I kept going this staircase seemed to have no end.

Thankfully before I started panicking I got to the last step and right in front of me I saw a tunnel. I prepared myself for the worst and went on that direction.

I realized after a few minutes maybe this hadn't been such a good idea. I didn't even know if the phantom people were talking about was my angel. But it had to be, I mean, it's not like there would be anyone else living under the opera.

But even if it was him, what would I say?

I lost track of how long I had been walking and before I knew it I was lost. So many turns had left me confused and with no idea of how to get back.

"Great," I murmured sarcastically.

I wasn't going to give up just yet though. I needed to find him one way or another. And that's when I saw a figure in the dark, and when I looked closer I saw the mask. That mask which had haunted me just like the man wearing it.

"It's him," I whispered. I was the happiest person alive in that moment. But then he started walking away and I panicked. _Should I follow him?_ I asked myself. _  
_

 _Of course you should follow him, this is why you came here,_ my mind told me.

And I did. And then I came to the realization I was hiding from him. This wasn't what I'd come here for. I'd come here to see him and now I was hiding?

"I'm such a coward," I said and regretted it right away. I covered my mouth, as if somehow that would help. He looked back and I tried to hide against the wall.

After a few seconds he turned around and kept walking. I sighed in relief and continued following him even though I knew this was not the smartest idea.

What was I doing? I was supposed to talk to him, to ask him all I wanted to know, but instead I was playing hide and seek.

I was feeling very much like a stalker at this point.

I kept telling myself I was just waiting for the right moment which was true, but it was also true I was scared to death.

I gathered all my courage once and for all and I opened my mouth to speak.

"Angel of music," I said and he came to a halt. He turned around and faced me, and that's when I realized it'd been too long since I'd last seen him because I'd somehow forgotten how perfect he looked. Everything about him, from his features, at least the ones I could see, to his garments, was perfection.

"Christine," he said with that beautiful voice I'd been yearning to hear.

 **Hi there! I'm so glad I was finally able to post a new chapter and hopefully you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you thought. I love writing this story and that's satisfaction enough but being able to know your opinions and reading your reviews make this much more amazing. So don't be scared to leave a review, I promise it'll be ok ;) See you soon!**


End file.
